


millions

by yijeong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, changkyun is just gross and cheesy, jooheon is a Pouty Baby, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijeong/pseuds/yijeong
Summary: ”the reasons i like you, i’ve got millions.”





	millions

**Author's Note:**

> something.. soft n fluffy to  
> break up all the sadness and  
> angst i write :”) im obsessed  
> with winner’s millions and jookyun?  
> babies.   
> kudos n comments r appreciated n  
> i hope u enjoy this thing i wrote at 5am  
> instead of sleepin

“i like you,”

changkyun’s voice was quiet and gentle, akin to a soft summer breeze, the kind that makes you want to sit in the midday sunshine as it ruffles your clothes lightly, makes flowers dance and sway.

“why?”

jooheon forced himself to meet the younger’s gaze instead of staring at his lap. he still attempted to process the simple three word phrase in his head, tried to wrap his mind around it. it felt too complex, it held more than a simple meaning underneath the surface.

he watched as changkyun lifted his hands and watched as he counted each finger individually, taking his time and pushing his plush lips outwards in a pout as he pretended to think.

“all of my ten fingers aren’t enough to count, hyung,” the younger of the two’s smile as playful, eyes crinkled slightly at the corner. jooheon couldn’t help but stare at him, admire the beautiful features that boy before him held.

it was almost selfish, jooheon thought to himself, how changkyun possessed so much beauty. from his smooth, slightly tanned skin, to his soft brown hair that settled messily right above his eyes, which twinkled and shone even when there was no light around.

jooheon couldn’t stop the blush that creeped up and made it’s home on his cheeks.

 

“i like you, hyung,”

changkyun’s voice is softer this time, hushed and lowered to a nearly inaudible volume. he laid next to jooheon in the older’s dorm room, propper up on his side. his alertness that showed in the way his eyes were wide and awake, the way he still kept the playful smile on his face, constrasted his small voice.

“but why?”

staring hard at the dark ceiling, jooheon found himself again trying to understand the intention behind the other’s words. changkyun was affectionate with all his hyungs, said the same words multiple times to them on broadcast and in the privacy of their own dorm, but this time it felt different.

the puppy-like boy scooted closer to jooheon, gently setting a hand on his cheek, while he rested his head on his chest. he looked up at his hyung, raising his eyebrows, “even if i spend two days without rest, it won’t be enough,”

the air suddenly felt too thick, too suffocating, almost as if jooheon was trapped inside a plastic container that was quickly running out of oxygen, and he couldn’t stop the noise of embarrassment that rose from his throat as he shoved changkyun off him.

but changkyun just giggled as jooheon huffed and crossed his arms as a pout formed on his face.   
  


it was a late summer night when the two were in bed again, side by side as they watched some crappy thiller on changkyun’s laptop, much to his protests.

changkyun has suddenly leaned forward to hit pause, unable to stop his laughter at the other’s childish whine.

“how much do i like you?”

he paused as he turned to face his hyung, eyes shaped like crescents as a grin spread across his features.

“i like you enough to assign numbers to all the colors in the world, i don’t know difficult math but i know how to add and multiply love, hyung”

jooheon visibly cringed at the last line, lightly swatting changkyun’s arm but still allowing the younger to link their hands together.

“as if spring has come, you flew into my heart like a butterfly. your wings flapping make my heart flutter.”

even changkyun couldn’t help but laugh at how cheesy he sounded, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“there’s hundreds on the outside-“

he paused to bring a hand up to gently cup his hyung’s face, before moving his finger along it, across his thick lips to his soft cheeks, tracing his sharp jawline and moving down to his hyung’s exposed collarbones.

“-but millions on the inside,”

he tapped where jooheon’s heart would be, his own beating rapidly like a hummingbird trapped in a cage, threatening to break free out from behind his ribcage.

changkyun took jooheon’s hand to set it over his rapidly beating heart, holding it firmly in place, “i want you, even my heart wants you,”

in classic jooheon fashion, the older whined in embarrassment again, letting his hand slide off changkyun’s chest but still letting it rest on his lap.

“you’re pretty even when you whine,” the younger couldn’t help but let the words tumble from his mouth, gesturing to the paused movie before he could get a response, “i don’t like thriller movies, but if i’m with you, even if i watch ten of them, i’m okay,”

meeting the other’s gaze again, which was now full of fondness, words left his lips once again, 

“the reasons i like you, i’ve got millions.”


End file.
